fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Anastasia Steele
Anastasia "Ana" Rose Steele is the female protagonist of the Fifty Shades of Grey ''trilogy. She is the primary love interest of Christian Grey with whom they both discover true love. She later becomes Anastasia Grey and the mother to Theodore Raymond Grey and Phoebe Grey. Biography Early Life Ana's biological father died due to an accident during Marine Combat training the day after her birth. Ana lived with her mother, Carla, in Las Vegas during her mother's third marriage to Stephen Morton. She eventually moved back to Montesano, WA to live with her stepfather (and mother's second husband), Ray Steele, on account of not getting along well with her mother's current husband. Personality Ana is shown to be stubborn bitch who doesn't stay in the kitchen. Ana loves books (particularly Playboy) and prefers to keep to herself. She is also a milf and met Christian, with whom she offers blowjobs to. Upon further acquaintance with him, and later on, a relationship, Anastasia finds out that Christian has herpes.'' Despite this, she still fucks Christian and finds herself in a complicated relationship with him. Appearance Anastasia describes herself as a "pale, brown-haired" young woman with blue eyes "too big for her face". In reality she is a 47 year old prostitute struggling to attract customers. She usually wears mini skirts, fishnet leggings, shirts that show her midriff, and hair extensions. Ana also appears to have very little fashion sense as seen in the bonus material told from Christian's perspective when he is rather revolted by her stanky vagina and sagging boobs showing from beneath clothes for his interview. She classifies herself as a "Big 'n Nasty" type of girl. In the bonus material of'' Fifty Shades Freed, Christian noted of her long chestnut-haze colored pubichair and her milky white eyes . Ana is a lardy mamma with sagging wrinkly skin and hairy legs. She has a trashy, pale body and is chunky and funky, as Christian is squished beneath her during sex, and she can easily squeeze out his organs. Being immensely huge, her skin makes an irritating noise when she moves, like when you rub sandpaper against the sidewalk which Christian finds grotesque. Fifty Shades of Grey Upon her first meeting with the famous Christian Grey, Ana - a failing college student studying English Literature at Washington State University, finds herself unable to ever pass as she is nearing the age of fifty. She then begins to feel sympathetic of him over time offers to have dirty anal sex with him, but soon learns there is a darker side to Christian Grey. She learns that he has multiple STDs and he is heavily involved with many gay porn websites in the privacy of his Escala penthouse and Ana is offered a shocking proposition from him. Christian wants her to become his next prostitute. He provides Ana with a contract that outlines her job as a prostitute, his role as a pimp, rules and limits. Anastasia is reluctant about entering such a dark and sexual world considering she has never experienced sex with such low pay, but soon finds herself unable to refuse the offer and accepts to explore this new world with him. After getting a taste of what that kind of life would be like with Christian after giving him the money she earned, Ana soon finds herself infested with crabs. (Information needs to be certified) Fifty Shades Darker After the disastrous end of her relationship with Christian, Ana finds herself in heartbreak by her decision to leave Christian. She claims that the pain of not being with him is worse than the pain that caused the breakup for her. But after their inability to deny their feelings for each other, the two rekindle their sensual affair. Christian, desperate to keep Ana in his life, wrestles with his inner demons. And Ana struggles to create a life that fits with that of Christan's without sacrificing her own identity. However, when someone from Christian's past pops back up in his life and threatens Ana, Christian and Ana must make choices fast. Fifty Shades Freed '' Ana and Christian can no longer deny their feelings for one another and they soon marry, and have two children; Pheobe and Theodore Grey. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist